2D
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Her life has become 2D. JohnElizabeth


Disclaimer: I so don't own it.

Paring: What does my pen name say?

Spoilers: Season 1.

* * *

A very bored Elizabeth Weir slid gently side to side on her swivel chair. The day had been particularly uneventful and she'd finished all her paperwork. She just needed Sheppard to finish his so she could check it over and compare it to her own. 

Of course Sheppard told her:

"_Look, what are the chances of us getting back to Earth in the near future so someone can actually read them?"_

She did have to admit, he had a point, but sometimes all she had to take her mind off impending doom from Wraith attacks was her work.

Elizabeth sighed, stood up and left her office with an instruction to Peter that she not be disturbed for the next Ten minutes unless a team came back or there was an emergency situation.

She walked out to her balcony and leant against the railings, breathing in the ocean air and bathing herself in the warm rays of the hot orange sun.

* * *

John walked into the control room and bounced up the steps to Elizabeth's office, seeing she wasn't there, and not hiding his surprise, he went over to Peter. 

"Peter, where's Dr Weir. It's strange that's she's out of her office before Carson is dragging her out"

Peter chuckled. It had occurred, a few times that Elizabeth would be working in her office to the early hours; so a group of them, John, Peter and Rodney, had woken up Carson and got him to order her to sleep since all their attempts ending with her pulling rank. Despite Elizabeth's protests that she was in charge, the highest-ranking member of the expedition was actually Carson through a medical loophole.

"She'll never forgive us for that. She's out on the balcony"

Peter saw John turning to the balcony and stopped him.

"She asked to be left alone. And she was pretty forceful in that request"

John smirked at Peter with a glint in his eyes.

"Since when do I listen to orders?"

Peter nodded and turned back to his work as John walked down to the balcony.

The door slid open and he stepped out, half expecting Elizabeth to notice him. When she didn't he gently called her name.

"Elizabeth"

There was no answer so he walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders he whispered into her ear.

"Elizabeth"

Elizabeth's head snapped round in shock as she turned to John.

"Major, I didn't see you there"

John removed his hands and leant against the railing facing her, his arms folded across his chest.

"Are you okay? No offence but you seem weird today."

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine; I'm just taking a break"

John raised an eyebrow

"Elizabeth, you don't take breaks voluntarily, you get ordered to take breaks. What's up?"

Elizabeth looked at him, sighed and turned back to the deep blue ocean.

"I've finished all my paperwork, when that happens all I have left to think about is the Wraith and the fact that they could kill every one of us. Scary thought"

John nodded and faced the ocean

"Yeah but, you can't constantly worry about it. Otherwise you're going to end up a nervous wreak and no help to anyone."

Elizabeth nodded

"I know. It's just when I have time to think about it. It terrifies me. That's why I throw myself into my work"

John nodded

"But that's not healthy either"

Elizabeth nodded

"I know"

John moved away from the balcony and made Elizabeth face him.

"Okay, what you need is a something to take your mind off the Wraith and give you a break from work. How about I train you in hand-to-hand combat?"

Elizabeth shook her head

"I'd be a lost cause"

John shook his head

"Well this is non negotiable. Elizabeth your life has become 2-D. You need a distraction and I need to fight with someone who I can actually beat."

Elizabeth looked at him with a mock hurt glare.

"Are you suggesting I don't know how to fight?"

John nodded and smirked

"Plus Teyla has a tendency to kick my ass and I want to get some practice in. Please?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment before nodding

"Okay"

John smiled, walked to the door and turned round to face her.

"If you have no other business to attend to Dr Weir, training begins in fifteen minutes, make sure you're in the gym in ten."

Elizabeth smiled

"Yes sir"

John smirked and left the balcony.

Elizabeth looked out across the ocean one last time before leaving the balcony as well.

Fin…


End file.
